Pecados Capitales
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y no es como si el fuese un dormilon, perezoso, comelon, egoista y vulgar asesino, todo era culpa de Naruto, pero ¿un pervertido? ¿un lujurioso asesino despectivo? Definitivamente lo era xD pero al menos no mataria a nadie... no por ahora xD


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la historia y los chicos nombrados en las notas de la autora trabajan para mi SI que SI! XD

.

[**Pecados Capitales**]

.

.

Nunca en mi vida había experimentado emociones y sentimientos como aquellos. Por esa persona había olvidado lo que era estar solo. Por él me había acostumbrado a la compañía, específicamente su compañía. Todo fue repentino, le observé y en ese momento pensé y sentí que podría llegar a significar todo en mi mundo.

Caí en una especie de abismo del cual no quería salir, pero fui obligado. La sensación de vacío en mi espalda se incrementó, y mi frialdad característica desapareció al aproximarse aquel sol indeseado a mi orbita.

Jamás en mi vida había cometido tantos pecados como aquellos.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto calor en MÍ.

Jamás pensé que podría llegar a ser la persona en la que me convertí.

_Y por amor fue que todo empezó..._

_**Luxuria**_**  
**  
Sus besos, sus caricias me llenaban el alma; y mi cuerpo se llenaba de deseo con solo sentir el olor de sus cabellos; me reunía con él solo para poseerlo y llenarlo de mi esencia, para tomar su cuerpo una y otra vez porque para mi, él, significaba el amor, el placer puro y fuego; él se convirtió en el objeto de mi pasión y devoción por sobre todas las cosas.

_Incluso sobre Dios..._

Era adicto por completo a su cuerpo, a sus miradas, a cada pedazo de su deliciosa piel. Era adicto a tomarle; a hacerle el amor en cualquier rincón o habitación, no me importaba el lugar. Yo solo quería para mi su cuerpo y su alma.

_**Gula**_**  
**  
Solía tomar solo los alimentos necesarios para vivir, mantenía un régimen en el cual me obligaba a mi mismo a comer para mantenerme con vida, pero desde que le conocí todo cambió. Comía más de lo necesario, comía más de lo que podía mi estomago conservar y todo por él.

Él solía visitar lugares de comida chatarra y yo le seguía, o él me arrastraba y yo me dejaba. Y como castigo por envenenar mi cuerpo, comía del suyo.

Llenaba cada parte de su piel con dulces o salados para lamerlo por completo y luego devorar su cuerpo, porque él era el objeto de mi hambre insaciable.

_**Avaritia**_**  
**  
Traicione a muchos, soborne a otros tantos y robe por completo su tiempo. Fui apartando uno a uno a sus amigos y familia, poco a poco lo conduje a mi, quitándole todo lo que tenía y obligándole a buscarme, porque en mi estaba todo lo que él necesitaba.

Lo convertí en mi mano derecha, pero solo era una excusa para mantenerlo todo el tiempo a mi lado. Robe su tiempo y traicione su confianza al tomar todo de su alrededor para que viniese a mi como un animal herido, como mi animal herido.

Porque él era mío y yo tenía que hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo a mi lado, incluso traicionarlo a él; y solo por él.

_**Acidia**_**  
**  
Descuidé mis obligaciones y olvidé al resto del mundo, todo por quedarme a su lado en la cama hasta que él despertara, por estar a su lado incluso si no hacíamos nada. Dejé el trabajo y me dediqué solo a mirarle y a darle todo el placer que el mismo me inspiraba, no tenía ánimos ni ganas de hacer nada en lo que él no estuviese involucrado, no deseaba apartarme de su lado.

_Y por ello me volví un perezoso, igual que él._

_**Ira**_**  
**  
Pudo haber sido por celos, por ira, por envidia o por odio, pero no siento remordimiento por lo que hice.

Ella amenazaba mi relación con él, ella amenazaba con llegar y destruir mi mundo. Pero yo la destruí primero. Una noche cualquiera, la cité, usando el nombre de él y tras dedicarle mis más sinceras palabras, la asesiné.

No fue por dinero, por negocios ni por familia, fue porque ella quería arrebatármelo y yo no pretendía concebir su deseo.

Y vi como su cuerpo inerte dejaba salir la sangre por cada orificio de su cuerpo; y luego como el agua del río la disolvía hasta hacer desaparecer aquel color rojo y llamativo, tan rojos como mis ojos llenos de ira.

_Asesinato marital_

Esa fue la sentencia del juez, semanas después un amante de ella admitió haberla matado y dieron el caso por cerrado.

_**Invidia**_**  
**  
El tenerlo a mi lado no fue suficiente. Cada palabra, cada gesto que le dedicaba a alguien más, producía en mí la más pura y amarga envidia. Yo estaba lleno de desprecio hacía y por ellos. yo deseaba lo que él les daba. Así se tratase de una sola mirada, un solo roce, yo lo quería y lo anhelaba.

Y como todo lo que quiero lo consigo, sentí placer cuando obtuve mi meta, cada uno de ellos no recibía ni siquiera un deje de atención; y yo disfrutaba de su miseria, porque él me pertenecía; tenía que conservarlo por y para siempre.

_**Superbia**_**  
**  
Yo siempre había destacado entre la multitud, siempre fui mejor que ellos y nunca me agradó tanto esa sensación como ahora. Me sentía superior, todo lo que yo hacía o decía estaba por encima de cualquier cosa que ellos pudiesen hacer o decir, porque él solo me escuchaba y veía a mí, a nadie más.

Él me hacía sentir como un Dios y yo no me negaba a esas atenciones, nunca me negué a que me dijera lo grandioso y lo buen amante que era y siempre seré, nunca.

Yo era el rey de su mundo y él aunque no lo supiera, era el rey del mío.

Y por mis pecados fui castigado...

Por mi arrogancia, por mi orgullo, por mi maldita personalidad lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre.

Se descubrió la verdad acerca de la muerte de ella, no fui lo suficientemente listo como para deshacerme de su amiga también, y ella no descansó hasta meterme en la cárcel. Maldita coincidencia, ataron los cabos y él fue llamado a declarar, negó haberse encontrado con ella y también que no sabía donde me encontraba yo aquella noche.

Así fue como fueron uniendo cada uno de los hilos, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, estaba aceptando mi culpabilidad mientras él me veía con odio.

No hice nada para obstaculizar mi traslado, no hice nada para dificultar que todo aquello sucediese porque su mirada me impedía hacerlo.

Dejé de ser lo que era, dejé de ser todo para convertirme en la maldita nada.

Él venía cada viernes después del trabajo a verme, me traía tomates frescos y me hablaba de cosas a las que yo no le respondía. Con el paso del tiempo dejo de venir, la investigación no se había detenido hasta encontrar la causa de mis actos.

_Asesinato marital por celos_

Solía visitarme de vez en cuando. Aquella tarde fue la última vez que le vi y aún recuerdo con claridad sus palabras, aquellas que me hicieron golpearle_._

_-Espero que Dios pueda perdonarte por tus pecados._

Fue entonces cuando la ira me invadió de nuevo junto con la rabia, la impotencia y el enorme sentimiento de traición.

¿Quién era él para hablar de mis pecados? Él no era más que el causante de todos ellos.

_-Espero que Dios te perdone el haberme corrompido._

Después de aquel día, no volvió a visitarme y así pasó el tiempo hasta que me pudrí por completo.

Cinco años pase encerrado entre tres paredes y una reja, cumplí mi castigo y con ayuda de mis contactos me salve de la cadena perpetua.

Al salir no busque a nadie y nadie me buscó, excepto los periodistas y la televisión, a quienes esquive y aparté de mi entorno. Me encerré en mi mundo y en mi oficina, trabajando y trabajando sin descanso para destruir a todo el que le había dado la espalda a mi familia durante mi encierro y a cualquiera que se interpusiera.

Uno a uno. Personas y empresas cayeron a mis pies y mi odio incremento, la soledad llego a agradarme tanto como yo a ella y ambos disfrutábamos acabando con aquellos a quienes considerábamos nuestros enemigos.

_Pero todo aquello no era lo que necesitaba..._

_Decidí volverme una persona sin pecados. Sin faltas, ni arrepentimientos._

_La humildad, la generosidad, la castidad, la paciencia, la caridad_.

_**Castitas**_**  
**  
Convertí mi cuerpo en un templo el cual nadie tocaría y el cual no tocaría a nadie. Repetidas veces lo usé para tomar la esencia de mis pasiones y dejando que él tomara de la mía. Deje ir mi lado carnal y doblegué con mucha facilidad mis deseos.

Podría controlarme perfectamente si se trataba de otra persona que no fuese él, era un completo asexual sin su presencia a mi lado.

_**Temperantia**_

Volví a mis buenos hábitos alimenticios, no hubo más comida en ningún cuerpo sobre la cama.

_**Generositas**_**  
**  
Ayudé a miles de personas, doné a la caridad millones y participé en obras benéficas por desastres naturales. También ayudé a los más necesitados en todo el mundo.

_**Diligentia**_

En apenas seis meses, la empresa creció veinte veces su tamaño. Nunca volví a quedarme a dormir con nadie. Los trabajadores y ejecutivos estaban complacidos, los socios no paraban de felicitarme y yo simplemente hacía lo que debía hacer.

_**Patientia**_**  
**  
Aprendí a controlar mi ira y no volví a matar a nadie, al menos no por ahora.

_**Caritas**_**  
**  
Dejé de sentir envidia, porque el objeto de mi devoción se encontraba muy lejos de mi.

_**Humilitas**_**  
**  
No era y nunca había sido una persona humilde, pero todos me atribuían esa virtud debido a que no expresaba arrogancia ni rencor. Según los medios de comunicación, la cárcel me había vuelto una persona completamente humilde.

Era una lastima que no se den cuenta de que solo guardo silencio.

Y para todos me convertí en una persona ejemplar, limpia de pecados.

Pero todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Por una simple coincidencia él volvió a mi vida. Por ironías del destino chocamos en una esquina. Él me vio, yo lo vi, pero ninguno dijo nada, cada quien siguió con su camino y eso me hizo suspirar de alivio y a la vez de una estupida tristeza.

Para mi sorpresa, esa misma noche tocó a mi puerta y sin explicaciones ni motivos tomó mis labios sin contemplación. Me enojé un poco por su actitud, después de tanto tiempo regresaba y me besaba de aquella manera tan imponente. Lo empujé tan fuerte que lo separe de mi al instante, solo para volver a iniciar el gesto tomando sus labios brusca y deliciosamente.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era para dominarme de aquella manera?

Había pasado tan pocos segundos cerca de él y ya mis pecados comenzaban a caer del cielo.

Lo lleve hasta la pared y devoré su boca mientras preparaba el resto de su cuerpo para mi degustación.

_**Gula...**_**  
**  
Queriéndolo solo para mí, lo arrastré a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta para que solo yo pudiese verlo y tenerlo.

_**Avaricia...**_

Odié las prendas de ropa que me impedían tocar su piel con total libertad y comencé a rasgarlas con desprecio.

_**Ira...**_**  
**

Me sentí de nuevo como un dios al hacerle gemir de aquella manera, sus gruñidos y gritos solo incrementaban mi ego. Seguía siendo tan bueno en la cama y él me lo demostraba.

_**Soberbia...**_**  
**  
Lo hice mío una y otra vez. Me excitaba con tan solo su presencia, su aroma y su cuerpo bajo el mío.

_**Lujuria...**_**  
**  
Al despertar en la mañana preferí quedarme a su lado mientras me abrazaba, no quise moverme siquiera un poco.

_**Pereza...**_**  
**  
Y vi su rostro tan calmado, tan sereno, tan tranquilo y cansado que quise volver a encerrarlo en mi mundo para que nadie más pudiese siquiera soñar con verle en ese estado, absolutamente nadie más.

_**Codicia...**_**  
**  
Aborrecí a cada uno de los estuvieron cerca de él mientras no estaba conmigo, los odié sin siquiera conocerlos y quise tener lo que ellos habían tenido: la atención, las miradas, las sonrisas y la compañía de aquel idiota.

_**Envidia...**_**  
**  
Él despertó y me sonrió, me dio un beso de buenos días y se acomodó aún más entre mis brazos y sobre mi pecho.

Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que ningunas de mis faltas eran tan impuras o profundas como aquella. Tenía mi propia trasgresión en particular, a la cual no podía negarme.

_Comprendí que mi pecado más grande, era simplemente amarle._

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Notas de la "Escritora" xD**

Los nombres de los pecados inicialmente estan escritos en latín, así como lo opuesto a ellos xD

**[Importante]**

**Si te gustaria leer la version desde el punto de vista de Naruto de Pecados Capitales**

**Puedes ingresar a mi perfil y votar en polls q es la encuesta q estoy realizando xD**

**De lo contrario si no posees cuenta, deja como review anonimo tu voto ^^**

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic x,D tengo fe en que no me ha quedado extremadamente asqueroso xD Y tengo aun mas fe en que los que lo habran leido y ahora leen mis divagantes notas me dejaran un comentario acerca de qué tal esta eso xD

_O si no..._

Los chicos iran de visita xDDD

han estado un poco aburridos xD el salon de belleza esta tan vacio!

y se q tu no kerras ir ahi a un mal tratamiento facial

se que saldras de...HORRORES y de AMORES para uno de ellos XDDD

asi que comenta y no vivas en la angustia de quien te jalara los pies esta noche XD

Freddy: Comenta o muere

Jason: Sigue el camino, yo ire detras de ti

XDD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
